Spells
Petty Magic Spells Petty Magic covers a wide range of non-offensive spells used by all spellcasting characters. Generally speaking, these spells cost few magic points to cast and require few, inexpensive ingredients. *Blot *Butterfingers *Cunning Hand *Cure Boils *Curse *Danger Sense *Dark Sight *Find *Flight Of Amar *Gift Of Tongues *Glowing Light *Knock Down *Magic Alarm *Magic Flame *Magic Lock *Marsh Lights *Mend *Open *Petty Animal Healing *Petty Beastfriend *Petty Healing *Produce Small Creature *Protect From Rain *Rat Poison *Read Out *Reinforce Door *Remove Curse *Repel Small Creature *Sharp Eyes *Sleep *Sounds *Stealth *Weaken Poison *Zone Of Cold *Zone Of Friendliness *Zone Of Silence *Zone Of Tastiness *Zone Of Warmth *Zone Of Windlessness Battle Magic Spells These spells are the ones used by non-specialist Wizards and are also available for use by Alchemists and some Clerics. They cover a wide range of defensive and offensive capabilities, providing the spellcaster with a multitude of options for a variety of situations. Level 1 *Aura Of Resistance *Cause Animosity *Cure Light injury *Detect Magic *Dispirit *Enthuse *Fire Ball *Fleetfoot *Flight *Hammerhand *Ignite Missiles *Slippery Ground *Slowfoot *Steal Mind *Strength Of Combat *Stunning Conclusion *Wilt Weapon *Wind Blast *Zone Of Firelessness Level 2 *Aura Of Protection *Break Weapon *Cause Frenzy *Cause Hatred *Cause Panic *Flame Curse *Hold Flight *Leg Breaking *Lightning Bolt *Luck *Magical Might *Mental Duel *Mystic Mist *Rally *Raze *Reproof Of Cowardice *Smash *Stampede *Steal Magical Power *Ward Of Forbidding *Zone Of Sanctuary *Zone Of Steadfastness Level 3 *Animate Sword *Arrow Storm *Cloak Of Darkness *Conjure Servitor *Corrode *Cause Cowardly Flight *Cause Fear *Cause Instability *Curse Of Arrow Attraction *Dispel Aura *Dispel Magic *Enfeeble *Magic Bridge *Pit Of Despair *Sense Of The Green *Sharpen Weapon *Subvert Weapon *Transfer Aura Level 4 *Accelerate Time *Aura Of Invulnerability *Blast *Change Of Allegiance *Cure Severe Wound *Drain Magic *Enchant Weapon *Entanglement *Foetid Cloud *Reverse Spell *Stand Still *Strength Of Mind *Wall Of Fire *Zone Of Magical Immunity *Zone Of Missile Protection Demonologist Spells Demonologists' spells fall into a number of categories, but the majority are concerned with the summoning, binding, and dispelling of Demons. Level 1 *Blind Demon *Dispel Lesser Demon *Summon Demonic Creature *Summon Guardian *Summon Steed *Zone Of Demonic Protection Level 2 *Stop Demonic Instability *Summon Energy *Summon Lesser Demons *Summon Magical Aid *Zone Of Demonic Nullification Level 3 *Hellride *Dispel Demon Horde *Spread Insanity *Summon Demon Horde *Summon Demonic Pack *Summon Great Power Level 4 *Demonic Amulet *Demonic Portal *Dispel Greater Demon *Summon Greater Demon *Summon Total Power Elemental Spells Elementalists are able to manipulate the four elements, or life forces, of air, earth, fire, and water. Elemental magic allows them to summon short-lived personifications of these forces - creatures known as Elementals. Level 1 *Assault Of Stones *Blinding Flash *Breathe Underwater *Cloud Of Smoke *Create Spring *Find Mineral *Hand Of Fire *Magic Light *Walk On Water *Ward Of Arrows *Wilt Vegetation *Zone Of Hiding Level 2 *Cause Fire *Cause Rain *Clap Of Thunder *Control Lightning *Extinguish Fire *Heal Vegetation *Icy Ground *Move Object *Part Water *Plague Of Lice *Resist Fire *Sunburn *Wither Vegetation Level 3 *Banish Elemental *Become Ethereal *Bind Elemental Slave *Breathe Fire *Create Quicksand *Crumble Stone *Draw Down Lightning *Drop *Dust Storm *Flame Sheet *Foul Air *Zone Of Temperate Weather Level 4 *Animate Water *Change Weather *Create Vegetation *Dispel Elementals *Hedge Of Thorns *Summon Elemental *Summon Elemental Horde *Summon Swarm *Tunnel Through Stone *Wall Shaker 'Earth Magic' Level 4 *Create Chasm *Erupt *Navigate Underground *Walk Earthquake Level 5 *Ageing *Earthquake *Field Of Lava *Walls Of Rock 'Air Magic' Level 4 *Extended Flight *Tornado Level 5 *Scourging Wind *Breath Of Life 'Water Magic' Level 4 *Create Geyser *Swell River Level 5 *Fountain Of Life *Wave Of Destruction Category:Rules Category:Magic Category:Spells